How Hard Is It To Find A Comprimise These Days?
by SangoSan195
Summary: “I want you to stay, it’s no fun if you’re not here!” She said. He sighed, there was no way they could both be happy, whatever he chose to do.


_I swear, Matsumoto's going to be the death of me one of these days!_

Hitsugaya drummed his fingers on the table, there wasn't much else he could do, because he was not leaving this table.

"Come on Taichou, don't be so uptight. Look where we are, stop moping and have fun!" Matsumoto laughed as she practically bounced over to where he was sitting.

He looked up from where his fingers were wearing indents in the table's surface to give his fukutaichou a look she was most familiar with.

"It doesn't matter whether we're in the real world or in the office, you're still the biggest slacker I know" He chided her as one would a child.

Not that there was a lot of difference between Matsumoto and a child, mentally anyway.

"It doesn't matter whether we're in the real world or in the office, you're still the biggest workaholic I know" She did a poor imitation of him.

"Matsumoto" He growled.

"Aw, don't be like that" She said playfully.

He wasn't amused; he would rather be tied to a chair and force fed 1000 years worth of Orihime's dinners, than stay here for one more minute.

"We're leaving, that's an order Matsumoto" He said as he stood up and went to leave.

Matsumoto grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, please Taichou, we don't have to leave yet. I have my phone in my back pocket, you've got yours, if anything happens we'll know!" Matsumoto whined as she shook him.

He jerked his arm away and sighed.

"Fine, you can stay, but I am not spending one more second in this horrible place!" He said as he turned to walk away.

"How can you call a night club awful, it's so much fun!" Matsumoto laughed.

He wasn't listening, his senses were trained on the exit.

"No, wait. Don't go Taichou!" Matsumoto shouted as she ran after him.

He ignored her until he felt her arms encircle him and pull him back against her chest. Gods, how many times has he ended up with his head stuck in between her oversized bosom, at least this way he could breathe.

"Matsumoto, I already said you could stay, what do you want now?!" He said, he was starting to lose his patience.

"I want you to stay, it's no fun if you're not here!" She said.

He sighed, there was no way they could both be happy, whatever he chose to do.

"Sorry Matsumoto, but I'm putting my foot down!" He said firmly.

"Fine, but that just means we have to do something else!" She said happily as she dragged him out.

He was happy that he was free of the night club; the music was too loud, the air was hot and stuffy and the male population of that particular night club were all pigs as he had observed. As soon as Matsumoto entered the crowd of dancers, she was like a magnet to every guy with a wandering eye or hand. She was, of course, oblivious to this fact.

"Wait a minute! What?!" He hadn't actually taken in what she said.

"I said; we have to do something else since you made us leave the club" She seemed happy with this.

"I didn't make you leave, you could have stayed!" He said.

She shook her head and tightened her grip on his arm as if she thought he might run away, he was seriously considering it.

"Nope, not without my taichou" She said.

He groaned, he didn't know why she was so determined to make him miserable, but it was working.

"Ooh, that looks like fun, come on!" She squealed as she suddenly yanked him to the side.

He swore that if she yanked him like that again, his arm would come out of its socket.

"You have got to be kidding me, no way am I going in there!" He shouted when he saw where she was dragging him.

"Don't be such a baby" She chirped, again tightening her grip on him.

Hitsugaya had the sudden urge to strangle Matsumoto with both hands.

"I've never been to a fun fair before" Matsumoto said happily.

"I haven't either and I'd like to keep it that way" He growled.

Matsumoto completely ignored his comment and continued through the gates to the surprisingly deserted fair. Hitsugaya stared at the strange booths that stood on either side of a long pathway. Everything was so colourful, it hurt his head. Matsumoto, on the other hand, seemed to be right at home in this atmosphere.

"Let's play this Taichou, this looks like fun!" Matsumoto cried out as he was again, yanked, in one direction.

"Matsumoto, I'm not a pet, stop pulling me around like one!" He shouted, but she didn't hear him.

They stopped in front of a booth marked "Toss For A Teddy". Hitsugaya was mystified by the size of some of the toys, they were almost as tall as him, why would you want a plush that size? What would you do with it?

"Look at these, they're all so cute and huggable; just like you Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto squealed.

He felt his eye begin to twitch.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that" He said, irritation showing through.

He saw the man running the booth instantly jump up when he saw Matsumoto, he rushed over and put a big stupid grin on his face as he spoke to her.

"Now, isn't this a gift from the gods, what can I do for such a pretty lady?" He asked.

Hitsugaya noticed the man's eyes wander up and down as Matsumoto gawked at the massive stuffed toys, they settled on an area that Hitsugaya himself knew only too well. The she spun around to look at him, a large smile on her face, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" She said, in a tone that only reinforced his feeling of impending dread.

"What is it now?" He said, knowing this was probably going to lead to his doom, or at least, his utter humiliation.

"Well, I was just wondering…" She paused.

_This is it, this is the end._

"…if you would be so kind…" Again with the pausing.

"Just get on with it Matsumoto!"

"Win me a toy!" She said with eyes that seemed way too large for her head.

It took him a moment to absorb this.

"What! Why me?" He knew it was going to be something that would make him look stupid.

"Oh please Taichou!" She said.

"No, why can't you do it yourself?" He really didn't see why she wanted him to do it, she was perfectly capable of any challenge this mediocre game laid down.

"Because, it'll be more special if you get it for me!"

He found absolutely no sense in that logic.

"That makes little to no sense, and no" He said.

Her face fell, he crossed his arms and turned his back.

"If you don't then I'll cry" Matsumoto said as she sniffled a couple of times to reinforce this little "threat".

"There is no way I'm falling for that!" He said.

There was a moment of silence before he heard her sniff again, he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

_WHAT!_

Matsumoto was actually crying, she was still looking at him as tears ran down her face. Hitsugaya sighed and turned around.

_Hook, line and sinker. More like sucker._

"Fine, but if I do, we leave" He said as he walked over.

Matsumoto squealed and wrapped him in one of her suffocating hugs, all traces of tears just vanished.

"Hooray, thank you Taichou!" She said.

"Whatever" He hated himself for being such a bleeding heart.

He just didn't like having to be around crying women, especially if one of the women was his fukutaichou, it made him feel like an ass. He walked up to the man in charge of the game.

"What exactly do you do?" He asked.

The man was clearly uncomfortable under Hitsugaya's cold stare.

"Well, it's simple, so simple even a kid could do it!"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and the man shifted nervously from on foot to another.

"Basically, you get three darts and you throw them at the dartboards. The prize depends on the score you get. If you get 50 points or under, you pick a prize from the bottom shelf. If you score over 50 points, you pick from the middle shelf. And if you score over 100 points, you can pick from the top shelf or any of the other shelves, as well as getting a bonus prize. See, it's child's play" The guy explained.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'll try" He said, not that he'd have to try.

The guy gave him three darts and stepped out of the way. Hitsugaya swept them all into one hand and with a flick of his wrist, all three embedded their points deep into the bullseye of each dartboard. The guy was speechless for a minute or two, and then he finally found his voice.

"What prize would you like?" He asked.

Hitsugaya turned around and walked away.

"Ask her" He said as he pointed to Matsumoto.

He waited by the exit for Matsumoto to decide what she wanted. He absently stared up at the sky, the stars were out that night, he could see them clearly. The moon was full, it bathed the entire town in a soft light.

"Taichou, I'm ready to go now!" Matsumoto sang.

He turned to look at her and he swore he almost had a coronary when he saw what she was carrying.

"What the hell is that?!" He shouted.

Matsumoto stopped and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

_She's kidding, right?!_

I mean, that!" He said.

He was pointing at the massive light blue serpentine dragon hung around her neck.

"This is the toy I picked, it reminded me of your Shikai Hyourinmaru, it even has little wings" She said as she walked up and showed him.

Hitsugaya felt the urge to bash his head against a wall.

"Oh, before a forget, that bonus thingy, this is for you" She said as she handed him something soft.

He prayed it wasn't some kind of soft toy. He looked and breathed a sigh a relief, it was just a scarf. At the ends, a snowflake pattern was embroidered into it.

"Thanks" He said as he smiled.

"I saw it and thought; that is so you" Matsumoto laughed.

He hung the scarf over one shoulder, it wasn't cold enough to wear it around his neck. He and Matsumoto left the fair and walked in a comfortable silence.

"What do you want to do now?" Matsumoto asked him.

He looked at her; puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asked her back.

"We've done something for me, now we do something for you" She said.

He thought, he hadn't really thought about anything he wanted to do, he didn't think there even was anything. Then he saw a lake, there was no one around. He turned and started to walk towards it.

"You want to go swimming Taichou, at this time if night?" Matsumoto said.

He chuckled at his fukutaichou.

"Just come on" He said.

She followed him, he stopped maybe a metre away from the waters edge and dropped on to the grass, Matsumoto did the same. He stretched and then lay down, staring up at the stars.

"The sky sure is clear tonight, huh?" Matsumoto said.

"Mm hmm" He replied.

Matsumoto lay down next to him, the sky was clear, that told Matsumoto all she needed to know about her Taichou's mood. He was happy, and she couldn't blame him.

The stars really were beautiful that night.


End file.
